The Loving Betrails of A Friend
by armidillo-slaps-you
Summary: Akain can shift. She was childhood friends with BeastBoy, But her father Slade  took her away. She now is forced to spy on her old friend. Teen for safty
1. prologe

Have you ever noticed… when you spend so much time in a state of mind… you forget everything else. I guess I forgot… what the world is like. I find it sad… That I have to fake it all… The laughs, smiles, tears, pain… It's not real, to me at least. I've been cooped up for too long. I've been in chains… for years now. Mental chains. I have some freedom, but I cannot leave. I do the same things every day. Always I don't even try to escape anymore. He always finds me, and hurts the ones I love. He keeps me because of my powers, He doesn't love me. He loves what I can do. He loves that I have ties with that boy. I can get inside that boy's head. He wants me to hurt that boy someday, but never can I hurt that boy… My name is Akain Isabel Wilson… And I am Slades daughter… And hating every second of it…


	2. Chapter 2

My life wasn't always like this…I had friends… Family…feelings.

When I was five my mother took me and my brother away from my father. (After she shot him in the eye) We we're on the run for about a year, but my mom got sick, and I began to show my powers. She was too weak to raise me, so when I was five, she gave me to the Logan family who had a son with powers like mine. My mother placed me in arms, and I never saw her again.

The Logan's raised me as their own. I became best friends with there son, Garfield. My adopted family was so kind, they really treated me like I was their own. I remember playing with Garfield in the meadow when we would go on picnics, would make BBQ, showed me how to make flower crowns. Those days were the best.

Once I was eight, I found joy in dancing. So they signed me up for classes. I was a natural, I always had solos. I was like a angle on stage I was once told. Garfield always was there to support me. We had become so close, he was such a goofball, and his jokes were so funny! We spent the entire day together. We would climb to the top of trees and watch the word for hours. He was head over heels for me, but he was a brother to me, nothing else.

One day we came home and his parents… were dead. We didn't know what to do. We were so scared, we yelled at each other. Two days later, the doom patrol showed up. We were upset, and angry. We agreed to go with them, but… they only wanted Garfield. He… went with them; I punched him in the face, when he told me to stay there.

After they left with him, I sat outside the house for awhile, crying and scared I sat there for a long time, until police showed up and took me away. I don't remember much of my time in the foster care system, but I do remember when I was nine. I was living with a horrid woman. She beat me, and yelled at me. By then I had began to understand my powers, but not well. After a month with that lady, I ran off, and spent a month on my own.

My father did finally find me, and when he did, there was no way for me to resist. I had then been lying on the side walk in a ally for four hours. I had been beaten up by some gang members, for sport. They knew I had powers, so I was a big target in their "hood". They beat me to a pulp. When he found me, he just looked at me, picked me up in his arms, and carried me off.

The years that follow are a blur. The first months I was there, I was tortured, and beaten. Through the years he taught me how to use my powers, and to fight. I spent most of my time chained up. After six months, my skin palled; my eyes lost their glow, my hair its shine. I lost my emotions, all I felt was physical pain.

The years blurred. Nothing mattered. Nothing until my father brought in someone new, a boy who didn't want to be here. I learned his name was robin. My dad liked him better than me, I had become to lifeless for my father. I watched Robin while he was in my home. I didn't like him there. One day, his friends came to get him. And there he was, along the group, My Garfield. I asked my father about him, which took him by surprise, because I never talked anymore. My father tortured the information out of me.

It's been a year from the last time I saw him. Father has been acting strange. Running tests on me, giving me a necklace, speaking to me. Today when I woke up, my cell door was open, and there was a note on the door, that read "You're free". I stood at the door for a long time, not understanding, but then I took a step out the door.

Beastboy sat in his room, being bored as usual. He sat on his bed, looking around. The others were out eating at a BBQ joint, that didn't serve vegetarian meals. As he was looking around he spotted a photo book. Standing up, he dug it up from a pile of dirty clothes. Walking back to his bed, he sat down and opened it. He gazed through the more recent pictures, laughing at the funny ones, but he soon stopped laughing. He got to the back of the book, and cringed. He gazed at old family photos. He missed his parents a lot. As he flipped through the photos, one of them made him stop. He was sitting in a tree laughing with his arm around a girl the same age as him.

"Akane" He whispered to himself. He got angry, throwing the book into another pile of things.

Akane took a step outside the door, looking around, there was another open door at the end of the hall, that light was coming from…and a breeze. I walked slowly towards the door. It took me five minutes to reach it. Looking out the door, I saw a city, streets, people, and cars. I wanted to turn back, run back to my room, but I walked into the light.

The noises scared me, making me jump. I took off running, I ran across a street, a car slammed on brakes, the person inside yelled and honked at me. I kept running, until I found a quiet alley. I huddled in a corner, hugging my knees.

Next to me there was a puddle. I leaned over it, gazing in. I saw myself, I was so… grey, lifeless. I looked dead in my suit. I was wearing my uniform, that daddy makes me wear, the one with his emblem. I put my hand over my face, making sure it really was me in the puddle reflection.

I stood up, and walked out of the alley, hugging myself tight. I absent mindedly walked around the town, attracting lots of attention


	3. Meow

Step

Step

Step

Step

That was all I could do, one foot infront of the other. The light, it was so bright and harsh. The cold wind nipped at my exposed face, making me shiver. Why was I out here, Why was that door open. Is this a test, Daddy tests me every now and then, maybe this is just another test.

Out of the ally now, walking.

People are pointing

Who's screaming

someone calls

Eyes flicker

Call them

call the

titans

What is this

I dont understand

Why must these peole yell

Why dose everyone look scared

My fingers, they twitch rapidly

My eyes, they scan the crowd

Reflexes drilled into me

So many years I learn

How to dive, duck

Kick and punch

its simple

Is it?

Akain stopped, Her hands clenching and unclenching. The noise, the noise is too loud. They need to be quiet. I become angry, so angry. WHY CANT THEY SHUT UP! My ears throb, what are those sirens for! My head is spinning. I dont like it here, I want to go back.

I keep on walking, trying to make the pain go away, the noise has gotten louder. I open my eyes now, the siren...its coming from a car. This car stops next to me, a man jumps out holding a gun. He points it at me. My eyes go wide. Life or death it is... Life for me, death for them.

I slowly began to raide my left hand, the man waved his gun a bit and yelled. My hand stopped when it was right above my chest. right below the start of my neck is a tatoo, about the size of a baseball. It was ovuler in shape, with ancient forgoten text hidden in the tribal style markings.

It's been there as long as I can remember, always there. Father said it was the sourse of my powers, if I lost it I was just worthless trash again. I always wonderd why he said "Again" Did it mean I didnt always have it, I was born without it. I doubt my mother did it, she didnt like powers, never did.

I never did understand my Tatoo/marking/seal It isnt just on the top of my skin, like normal tatoos, put it go's all through my skin, all the layers have preety swirls and junk on them. I learned this after failing one of fathers "Tests" He slashed me with a knife when I lost a fight with one of his robots. I have to admit, the tatoo thing is kinda cool. To activate my powers, I have to touch my right hand to it. Its also a downfall if you have your hands tied, but my powers are kick-ass enough to keep that from happening...most of the time

My eyes were on his gun, my face showed only confussion, and slight sadness. My hand shakes, only inches from the mark.

What to choose

What do I need

What would do best

In this horrid situation

Somthing quick and light, no

Somthing smart and stronge, maybe

How powerful must I be to win this battle

How stronge are the ones trying to hurt me

You should know what to do, you fought before

But those times, they were diffrent from now

Eyes flicker to the surroundings, tall towers

To the man in front of me, shaking, scared

To the crowd around, angry, frightend

What should I do, What to do now

How do I win, win this fight

Should I escape now...

Or fight till the end

Runaway fast

Or fight

Fight

Run

Fight

Run

Fight

Run

Somthing flys past me, I turn slowly. There are four new people. My eyes widden

(\_/)

(")_(") 


End file.
